


soft embrace

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Post-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil and Patton share a midnight cuddle.sequel to"hot chocolate"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99





	soft embrace

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr anon who really liked "hot chocolate" and wanted a continuation! ♡

"Again" doesn't happen until after everything has gone to shit and he's tried to duck out, driven by the pressure of everything closing in on him, demanding less and less of his presence.

But not Patton. Never Patton, and Virgil remembers that, as he pads down the hallway one sleepless night. He's not willing to wake Patton up if he's already sleeping, but he can't deny the little burst of hope that blooms in his chest when he sees the kitchen light on low, dim amber light blanketing the room.

Sure enough, Patton looks up with a sleepy smile, stirring his hot chocolate with a spoon to melt in the marshmallows.

"Virgil," Patton greets softly. "I hoped I'd see you. Well, I first hoped that you were asleep, so I didn't want to wake you, but if you weren't asleep, then I hoped I'd see you." Patton fumbles to a stop, flustered. His cheeks go pink and Virgil laughs.

"I get what you mean, Pat," he says, sitting across from Patton. He feels surprisingly comfortable in the cozy haven of the kitchen, with the others obliviously sleeping on. It feels like these are Patton-and-him hours, and nobody else's.

"I'll make you a hot chocolate, too," Patton decides, like last time. This time, Virgil speaks up, his voice quivering a bit as he twists his hands under the table.

"Hey, Pat? Can I- can I have the purple mug again?" Patton turns, delighted.

"Of course, Virge!" He exclaims, pulling it down from the cabinet. Virgil decides this tidbit is safe enough to disclose, at least to Patton, and keeps talking.

"I actually uh, really dig the purple," he mumbles, feeling his face flush.

"Then it's your mug," Patton says. Warmth blossoms in Virgil's chest, filling him head to toes. He murmurs gratitude when Patton presses the mug on him. It tastes just as good as the previous session.

"I'm glad that you didn't leave," Patton says quietly, staring into his own mug and taking a contemplative sip. He looks back up and his eyes are bright. Virgil shifts in his chair, swallowing hard past the lump in his throat.

"Me, too," he manages to say. "I- I'm sorry-"

"You don't need to be," Patton says. "I understand. We- we didn't treat you the way that we should have."

"You did-" Virgil protests, but Patton continues.

"I tried, but I should have tried harder," Patton says. Daring, Virgil reaches out, covering Patton's hand with one of his own.

"No," Virgil says firmly. "You were- you _are_\- the best, Patton. Thank you."

"Thank you, Virgil," Patton says, mustering a watery smile. "That means a lot, hearing that."

"Wanna- wanna watch a movie again?" Virgil asks. Patton beams.

"I would love that," he says. This time, Virgil agrees to _Finding Nemo_. His chest feels soft as he curls up on the couch, letting Patton nestle against him. It feels like he belongs there and he tries not to think too hard about what that means. That's for after the sun rises, not these quiet hours, with the TV on low and Patton sniffling through the emotional bits. The first time it happens, Virgil finds himself carding through Patton's unruly hair with his fingers. He stops, freezing, but Patton lets out a long, soft sigh.

"You can keep doing that," he says. "If you want." Hesitantly, Virgil lets his fingers sink back into the silky fluff of Patton's hair. It is curlier than Virgil's own, and gloriously soft.

"I like this," Virgil says, watching Marlon and Dory speed across the ocean. "I- I'm glad we did this again."

"Me, too," Patton says, cuddling closer. "Virgil?"

"Yes?" Virgil asks.

"Would it be too much if I said I loved you?" Virgil's eyes widen, his breathing hitching for a second before smoothing out. Patton waits patiently for an answer, arms looped loosely around his middle.

"No," he finally decides. "It- it wouldn't be too much."

"Okay," Patton says. "I love you, Virgil." Virgil clears his throat, finding his mouth unaccountably dry. His vision blurs before he roughly scrubs at his eyes. He doesn't know how to describe the welling of emotion in his chest, but he thinks-

"Patton, I love you, too," he blurts out.

If Patton hadn't already buried his face in Virgil's side, his squeal would be enough to wake the entire mind palace.


End file.
